The Perverse Prince
by tamahome no miko
Summary: Titled by Legacy lost, this story starts when Prince Boushin is 17 years old, and goes from there. We all know that there arent enough fic's that have the prince in them... and most definently not enough that are centered around him! Please R/R! I need/cr
1. An introduction for people who do not un...

Introduction for Fanfiction

Introduction for Fanfiction.net readers: Because of the fact that I have not posted anything prior to this event in this roleplay, you may be slightly confused. Allow me to explain the characters. Chihei is Tasuki's wife. Yes, you heard me right. They hated each other, and then loved each other, and they have one screwy relationship. Kiori is their daughter. She has long, red hair and is completely wild. She fell in love with Boushin, who, as we all know, is the crown prince. They're getting married. Boushin has been corrupted by his best friend Shinyuu, who also happens to be Kiori's cousin. Shinyuu's father is Chihei's brother, Giyuu, and his wife is Sachi. They have two other twin girls named Naru and Hajime who have been off at school by the border. Yana and Mikai are two servant girls that work in the palace. I was trying to type "Mika" but my computer kept changing it so I gave up. So I guess you may find this to be one whacked up story… I find it all terribly amusing. The scene starts before the wedding


	2. A very interesting, and... amusing weddi...

Chihei walked nervously into the room where Kiori was getting ready

Chihei walked nervously into the room where Kiori was getting ready. The twins, Yana, Mikai, and Sachi, were all helping her to get ready. The very last thing that they did was braid rubies into her hair. Chihei was shaking. She was nervous, excited, happy, and sad. Not knowing what else to do, she embraced her daughter and gave her a kiss. "Whatever happens Kiori, I love you. I always will love you. You're going to make a beautiful bride, damn it!" Kiori laughed as they fixed the headpiece onto her head, the final touch, or so she thought. Kiori suddenly remembered the ribbon. She quickly got up and tied it onto her upper leg. Chihei laughed, "Well, I guess it'll bring you good luck later at least!" Kiori blushed at her mothers comment, and then prepared to walk to the throne room. 

Meanwhile, Boushin was scrambling around his dressing room trying to keep himself under control. He was nervous. The prince wasn't used to this kind of nervousness… the kind that made him feel, well, excited. Not looking where he was going, he ran into Shinyuu, who fell back on the ground next to him. Hotohori yelled through the door, "Keep it down in there!" Boushin, before catching his words, yelled back, "I'm trying too but its just not working!" Shinyuu punched him in the arm. "Not like that!" Boushin walked over to his desk and sat down. "Nope, get up Boushin. You have to go to the emperor, remember?" Shinyuu said. Boushin nodded and got up. "Well, here goes nothing…Actually it's the biggest event in my life. Thanks for helping me through it Shinyuu." The two men embraced, and then Boushin went to start the ceremony. 

The line-up for the women was fairly simple. Chihei and Sachi went first, two by two; they were to wait for Yana and Mikai, who were followed by Kiori, who was followed by the twins. They were in this position outside of the throne room. Inside, The statue of Suzaku was in its usual spot, above the throne. Taitskunn was in front of it with Chichiri and another monk on each of her sides. Directly in front of Taitskunn were the thrones of the emperor and empress, and then the red tile of the floor. Hotohori rose to speak, and everyone in the building sat. Kiori could hear what he said from outside, even once Yana lowered her veil.

"Today, you have all joined us in celebrating an event that has not been celebrated for 30 years: The marriage of a crown prince, my only son prince Boushin. Come forward, my son." Boushin stepped out of the doorway and came forward. He bowed low, letting his knee touch the ground. Hotohori's tone changed, getting a little bit more serious. "Crown prince, your job of the emperor may be short away or long in coming. You come now to seek a companion to share your life with. Do you swear by Suzaku that you will honor her and love her, and be true to her always?" Boushin's voice was deep, but gentle. "I swear by Suzaku… and by my own heart, soul, and life." The emperor nodded.

"Crown Prince, do you swear by Suzaku that you will properly share with her the power of your reign, never once taking advantage?" Boushin looked so very serious. "I swear it" Hotohori raised his arm, and said, almost shouting, "Then enter, future empress of Konan, and come take your place by the prince." The crowd stood, except Boushin, who, by the ceremony, remained kneeling at his father's feet. The doors to the room were thrown open, and Chihei and Sachi walked in. they stopped halfway into the room. Yana and Hajime walked to stand next to Chihei, and Mikai and Naru stood next to Sachi. Kiori was behind this wall of people. Two by two, they moved behind her, a semblance of leaving them behind. 

Boushin wanted more than anything to turn around, to look at her, but he couldn't. He knew he was not supposed to. Not yet. Hotohori motioned for the crowd to sit, which they did. He remained standing and started speaking again. "Ko Kiori, daughter of Ko Shun'yuu and Ko Chihei, come forward." She walked up to where the seats ended. She was about 10 feet away from Boushin. Looking at him, she noticed what a cute butt he had. Tasuki then came from his place with the celestial warriors and priestess. Boushin remained in his position. "I give to the prince," Tasuki's voice wavered, "My daughter, Ko Kiori, to have as his empress, and reign over this kingdom of Suzaku when it comes time." He moved closer to her and raised the veil. Kissing her on her forehead, he said, "I love you Kiori… Suzaku knows, I love you. Get up there and marry him before I cry, damn it" She laughed and walked forward a step. 

Hotohori said in his commanding voice, "Then rise, crown prince, and face your bride." He rose slowly and turned around. Boushin nearly fell over backwards. This was Kiori, as he had never seen her. She blushed and bit her lip, trying to suppress a smile. Walking forward, she stood beside him, and Taitskunn came down between the thrones as Hotohori sat down. Boushin took her hand very gently, caressing it slightly, and Kiori could tell he was rather… well… turned on by the event.Chichiri and the other monk followed her, their hands folded in prayer. Taitskunn slowly started the prayers. They were all in ancient Chinese. Chihei only recognized a few words, such as pronouns and the words for "love" and "prosperity". After about thirty minutes of gibberish that no one could understand, she beckoned for them to rise. They stood facing each other, both holding one of each other's hands. "You have now made the eternal bond shared by emperor and empress. You shall be joined forever on earth and with the Gods. You may kiss." Boushin didn't need any other instruction. He kissed her deeply and tenderly… maybe a little to tender for a wedding kiss, but for Boushin and Kiori it wasn't enough. Taitskunn then said, almost yelling, "I now present to Suzaku, The crown prince, Boushin and wife Kiori!" At this a great red light filled the room. For Kiori and Boushin, time froze. Suzaku had approved of them. 

The crowd moved to the reception, which was a feast to say the least. I'M A POET AND I DIDDNT EVEN KNOW IT!!! Kiori was beaming, and Boushin was… well, Boushin. As they sat at the table, listening to various people talk, Kiori felt a hand on her upper thigh. She blushed, knowing exactly whose hand it was. He kissed her lightly, then whispered in her ear, "Come on, Chichiri has something he wants to show us!" She nodded and got up.

Chichiri got up and said kind of loudly for himself, "Excuse me no da! For my gift to the prince and his wife, I have added the fourth and final part to the palace, which will make up for Kiori's chambers, and, well, any other inhabitants we might have sooner or later no da!" The couple blushed, and then someone shouted, "Get out of here guys! Don't let us keep you here!" Houki laughed, and then got up. "Here, the door to the addition is right here." She walked through Boushin's quarters and opened the door, then went back to the feast.

Kiori laughed and walked in. She had never seen such a place before, set aside Houki's chambers, and she was the empress! She walked into the next room, which was obviously the bedroom. Touching the cloth on the canopy of the bed, she felt Boushin come up behind her. "This is so great! I never thought Chichiri would do all this, I mean, it's absolutely Per--" She was cut off by Boushin grabbing her arm and swinging her into a deep kiss. Finally he broke it, and whispered so that she could feel his breath on her face, "Perfect." They fell into another kiss, then another, getting more passionate every second. 

Boushin slowly let his outer robe fall to the floor. His heart was beating 100 times a second as she too let her outer layer of clothing fall. Another kiss came between them, and Kiori let the entire gown fall to the floor, now wearing only her "gift" from the prince. She picked the dress up and set it on a desk. Stopping by a mirror on her way back, she undid her hair from the ponytail she had put it in right after the wedding. She ran her fingers through her hair once more, and walked back to her husband. He lost his breath. For about ten seconds he just stood there, not moving. She smiled and did a little turn. "So you like it?" He nodded. "Hell yeah!" She giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Taking advantage of the situation, he kissed her again, until he almost forgot to breathe. 

Kiori looked flustered, and in the heat of the moment, Boushin picked her up where she stood, and moved her tenderly to the bed. Her breathing was husky and deep as Boushin kissed her mouth and neck. He was sweating, even though he was only wearing a pair of black pants. He looked deep into her eyes. "Kiori… I love you. I want to be with you like this… always" She was melting. "Boushin… I…" he cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. "Shh…don't worry. I'll have you in bed by 9, I promise." She giggled, and pulled him down next to her.

Kiori awoke the next morning before Boushin. He was lying on his back with an arm protectively around her, while she was on her stomach laying her head on his chest. She looked up at him, studying his face, which she found particularly handsome. She knew that the other girls had loved him… they were always giggling and fixing their hair when he came by. She laughed to herself, thinking about how lucky she was to have him all to herself. She decided to go back to sleep, seeing that he wasn't awake, and sleeping men aren't much fun… so she kissed his chest where she lay and put her head back down. "Taking advantage of me while I sleep I see…" he muttered to her, half laughing. Kiori looked up at him. "Yup Boushin, you're more fun when you're asleep anyways!" she joked. He smirked exceedingly evilly, and before she could say anything else, flipped over so that he was on top of her. "We'll see about that…. Wife" he said, lowering his mouth to hers.


	3. Beofore the war... can Kiori and Boushin...

He took her arm, pulling her closer to him

Authors Note: At this point in the story, Kiori and Boushin are talking about an upcoming war. The background info you need is that at the ball in Koutou, Kiori was taken prisoner and nearly raped. Boushin had to fight the so-called emperor of Koutou to get her back, but he still didn't manage to kill him. Koutou troops began to invade villages on the outskirts of Konan, and then declared war. Boushin knows his duty is with his father… but how will Kiori handle it?

He took her arm, pulling her closer to him. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you" She smiled weakly, pushing a lock of hair from his face. He had his father's hair, which was beautiful to say the least. "I know you won't, but still…" Her voice wandered off. "Still what?" Kiori put her head down on his shoulder. "I don't want to see you hurt. If anything happened to you… I don't know what I'd do" He brought her chin up and kissed her lightly. "Don't worry about me Kiori. I can defend myself, and so can you. But still, I can't let you come" Tears welled up in her eyes. "But why? Why can't I fight by your side?" He kissed her eyes gently, kissing the tears away. "Kiori, please… don't try to stop what's already going to happen" He sounded so sensible… like his father. She wanted to trust in him, to believe what he said. "Boushin… I can't lose you… if I lose you…" he cut her off. "You won't. I'll be fine. So will everyone else" She pulled him tighter, crying silent tears into his robes. He looked into her eyes. It made her melt, it always had. "One last time Kiori, before I go" He kissed her deeply this time. Boushin wanted more than anything to stay with her, to make sure she stayed all right… but he knew his place was in the ranks beside his father. Slipping her hands under the robe he wore on his shoulders, she pushed it away from him. He rubbed her back soothingly; he knew it calmed her down when she was nervous. " Boushin..." he looked down at her. "Kiori?" Her voice wavered in a way that he had never heard it before. "I'm… I'm scared… I'm so scared" He cradled her where they were sitting on their bed. "Shh… forget it… forget the war… forget Koutou… just for tonight Kiori, don't think about anything else" She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be absorbed into his kisses. He knew he might not be coming back from Koutou. He knew that after one month of marriage, he might not ever see his wife again. He also knew that Kiori knew this. Kiori's arms were around him when she fell asleep. She didn't want to let go… she knew that her arms would be empty when she awoke. 

Sure enough, she awoke cold and drowsy. Looking up, she saw the empress at her door with a tray. "I thought we could have some tea." Houki said, giving her daughter-in-law a hopeful look. Kiori pushed the covers away, looking slightly at Boushin's spot on the bed, which, even though he had left hours before, still had an indentation of his figure in it. Houki took the tea into the sitting room and sat down, preparing herself a cup. Kiori dragged the quilt off of the bed with her into the room.


	4. Boushin's life grows even more complex

Boushin sighed as he kicked his horse and galloped up to his fatherBoushin   
sighed as he kicked his horse and galloped up to his father. "The troops are   
under control, as are the prisoners." Hotohori nodded. "How close are we to the   
next village?" "About half a day's journey… but you know we can't go into the   
city with our troops" He nodded. "We'll stop here to rest and eat. We need to go   
over plans as well so you may give orders to make camp here for tonight. How's   
our water supply?" "We're fine for another three days." Hotohori signaled for   
Boushin and two other captains to tell the others about their plans. After two   
hours, the men had secured the camp and it was 9:00 AM. The prince pushed back a   
tent flap and went to speak with his father, who was studying a map. He bowed.   
  
"Your Highness." He said in greeting to his father, even in wartime continuing   
to practice the proper court etiquette. "Son, I have a favor to ask of you" the   
emperor turned to face him. "Yes?" he asked curiously. Hotohori sat back and   
wiped his brow. "Go into town and see if there are any messages. If anything's   
happened at the palace, your mother knows to send one of the palace guards that   
knows our path to tell me immediately." He nodded. "Yes, father." then bowed and   
turned to leave.  
  
Once out of the tent he signaled to his cousin. "Hey Shinyuu! We're going into   
town" He looked up. "Ok, let me get my horse." And so they were off. The town   
was about four hours away, but since it was only the two men, they got there by   
noon. Boushin felt all eyes in the city turn towards him. It was a border city…   
not completely Konan but not Kutou either. Boushin dismounted and searched for a   
house possibly belonging to a regent his father had sent to rule the town.   
Finally he decided to leave his horse with Shinyuu and knock on the door of the   
largest, most elaborate house he had seen in the village.   
A short, husky man answered the door. He didn't even reach Boushin's chest in   
height, and stood back as to see him better. "May I… help you?" Boushin nodded.   
"I am prince Boushin of Konan. My father requests to know if any messengers from   
our city have come here with any important news." The man immediately bowed and   
opened the door wider signaling for Boushin to enter. "Your highness, forgive   
me, I did not know who you were. I am the regent of this town, Mishuku Kai "   
Boushin smiled and motioned to Shinyuu. "This is my cousin, Shinyuu" The man   
smiled and called out to him, "Come, please, you are also welcome in my home"  
  
Boushin walked in and looked around. The house was not very fancy, but it was   
all he could expect from a village this far from Konan. He then asked the man   
again. "About the messages…" Mr. Mishuku nodded. "Yes, there has been a letter   
dropped off here for the emperor and prince." Boushin's eyes widened. "Please,   
may I have it?" He waddled over to a cabinet and reached in for a box. After   
opening it he took out what seemed to be a scrap of paper and handed it to him.   
  
Boushin read it aloud, basically so Shinyuu could hear it. " It's in Mom's   
handwriting… it says '… Son, you are needed back at court. Your wife…' then it's   
blurred! I can't read it! Then it says, '…ill, needs you to be there with her.'   
And that's it!!" Shinyuu leaned over and made sure he was telling the truth.   
"Gods Boushin, what are you going to do?" "I'm going back!" "But your father!"   
Boushin gave his cousin a "let finish this outside look", thanked the man, and   
shut the door behind him.   
  
"I have to go back, Shinyuu! What if she's deathly ill? I have to know!" his   
voice was cracking with worry and tears were welling up in his eyes. "Boushin,   
it's a four day journey on horseback!" "No, it's a four day journey with the   
infantry lagging behind. I can make it in at least two without stopping more   
than once!" Shinyuu, knowing he could do nothing to dissuade his headstrong   
cousin, sighed and removed the saddlebag from his horse. "At least stop at the   
market and get some food. There's plenty of money in there." Boushin surrounded   
his cousin with a hug. "Show Dad the note. He'll understand. Take care." And he   
mounted his horse to head for market. After buying what he needed at lightning's   
speed, he started towards Konan.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiori sighed. It had been seven months since the note had been delivered, and   
there was still no sign of Boushin or the messenger they had sent out. Houki had   
tried to support her as best she could, but Kiori longed for her husband. Not   
only that, she longed for her parents as well. Chihei had finally convinced   
Tasuki to take her to see his parents… a journey at least two weeks away. They   
had left before the war, and were most likely enjoying themselves knowing that   
the palace was the safest place Kiori could be… Despite the fact that they were   
unaware of her condition. She took up her book and started to read again as   
Houki entered the room. "Are you feeling alright?" She looked up. "Yes Majesty,   
I'm fine. He's just been kicking so hard…" she said softly, rubbing her   
protruding belly. The girl was very pregnant. At 8 and half months along, she   
was wondering if her husband was even safe.   
  
Houki nodded and sat down beside her. Kiori looked to her mother-in-law and   
almost burst into tears. "What if they're not alright!?! I won't know what to   
do! Houki, I'm so scared!" The empress gave her a strong embrace. Kiori was not   
one to be scared. Yes, war was the one thing that really gave her goose bumps…   
but giving birth was a completely different story. She was frightened that her   
child might never have the chance to see it's father, even though the rumors   
said that the war was as good as over, she still was frightened. Houki smiled   
and stood up. "Come, Kiori. It's time for you to go to bed."   
  
She nodded. "I think I'll sleep in my quarters tonight, majesty. Yana's in the   
next room in case something happens, and… and the room reminds me of Boushin."   
Houki gave her a hug. "Don't worry, dear. Everything's going to be fine." Kiori   
was happy to see her room again. She had been staying in the room across from   
the empress, but at this point was anxious to be back in the place she thought   
of as home. Yana was knitting in the sitting room, which had been made into her   
room for the time being, so Kiori quietly changed into a nightdress and climbed   
into bed.  
  
She was cold at first. The sheets and comforter made her shiver. After a few   
minutes she warmed up, though, and grabbed the pillow beside her. Bringing it to   
her face, she inhaled the scent of her husband, who had not been there for so   
long. She felt tears again spring to her eyes, but she forced them away. Kiori   
was a strong woman, and she wasn't going to let her negative emotions take over.   
Finally she was able to drift off to sleep, holding the pillow close and   
dreaming of the day Boushin would come back to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was cold. So cold that the sweat coming from his brow froze as it hit his   
cheek. The prince knew how close he was to Konan; he had ridden out this far   
before. He was galloping, forcing his horse to go as fast as it possibly could.   
He saw the lights of the town in the distance and kicked harder. The wind hit   
his face like ice, but he ignored it and kept on going. After twenty minutes of   
strenuous riding, he knew his horse was about to collapse. He spotted the house   
of a market tender and knocked vigorously on the door. The man opened it with   
hesitation.  
  
"Who's there??" Boushin blinked. "The prince. I need you to tend to my horse.   
He's too tired to go on and I have to get back to the palace." He quickly bowed.   
"Yes your highness. Right away." Boushin thanked the man and ran full speed   
towards his destination. Boushin ran all the way to the front gate of the palace   
where a guard stopped him. "Who's there??? State your name and rank or I'll   
kill!" Boushin blinked. "Prince Boushin of Konan, and I demand you let me   
through! It's my palace!" The guard immediately fell to the ground. "Forgive me,   
sire. Please, pass through with my apology." Boushin didn't even hesitate to run   
through the gate and through the courtyard. He noticed that no torches were lit,   
but he thankfully knew the palace like the back of his hand. He stopped right   
before the door to his quarters. Saying a quick prayer to Suzaku, he pushed the   
door open.  
  
Kiori was lying asleep in a ball on the bed. She wasn't sleeping very well, but   
that had been the case ever since the war had begun. The room was only   
illuminated by the moonlight coming in through the windows, and now the door.   
Boushin let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Kiori was there and breathing.   
He knew if it was too serious she would be with a doctor or at least his mother.   
"Kiori…" he called, loud enough to wake her up without waking up anyone else in   
the palace. She didn't move. "Kiori…" he sat down on the bed beside her and   
touched her shoulder. She shifted. "Uhhh… five more minutes your majesty"   
Boushin leaned down and kissed her ear. "You won't even wake up for me?"  
  
Kiori immediately stirred, her arms flying around his neck. "Boushin!!!" She set   
out to kiss him, but was stopped by her extraordinarily pregnant belly. She   
smiled and shrugged. Boushin's eyes were the size of golf balls. He thought she   
was ill, not… not pregnant! "I see you got the note." She whispered. He nodded.   
"Yeah… but I guess the part the ink blurred out was the part saying that you   
were… that you were…" he couldn't get the words out. "With child?" she asked   
softly. His mouth curved into a smiled as he touched her stomach. "When… when   
did you? I mean, how long…" She laughed and answered what she thought he was   
asking. "Your mother said that I could give birth anywhere from now to a month   
away."   
  
Boushin was still in disbelief. "I've missed so much…. I wish I could have been   
here. I should have been here, Kiori." He brushed a lock of hair out of her   
face. She looked up at him for a few moments, acknowledging the fact that he was   
really there. After she finally accepted that fact her hand reached out to   
caress his face. She drew back when she felt how cold it was. "Boushin! You're   
going to get sick like that!" He blinked and realized that he was, in fact,   
quite cold. Kiori lifted herself out of bed. Her husband grabbed her arm.   
"Should you really be up?" She looked back at him and laughed. "I'm pregnant,   
not confined to my bed by illness, now get into bed or you'll freeze!"   
  
Kiori lit the fire in her oven, and then lit two candles to illuminate the room.   
After putting some water on to boil, she grabbed a large quilt and dragged it   
over to him. "Now put this around you." He did as he was told. Kiori fixed some   
tea then ran back over, handed it to him, and got in bed. "Tell about where   
you've been Boushin." He smiled. "Its really not interesting… war isn't   
interesting." She nodded. "Then just tell me a story. I missed hearing your   
voice." He pulled her closer to him as she snuggled up against his chest.   
"Well…." He began a story about an old man they had met along the way that had   
tipped them off on a location of the Kutou. By this time she was asleep,   
breathing softly against him. He kissed her forehead and was soon asleep as   
well.   
  
The next morning Boushin woke up at five, surprised to find his arms around a   
warm, soft body. Suddenly the events of the night before flashed through his   
eyes, and he felt his wife shift in his arms. He smiled and gently caressed her   
shoulder. Kiori yawned and scrunched up her nose. "Come on Yana, it can't be   
time for breakfast yet…" Boushin sat up and cradled her in his arms. "Do you   
honestly mistake me for your maidservant Kiori?" Her eyes blinked open. "B…   
Boushin? So it wasn't a dream!" He nodded. "I have to go see my mother, though.   
You stay here and get a little more rest. It's to early for you to get up." She   
sighed. "Alright… but hurry back. You're staying with me all day." After giving   
her a tender kiss, he walked out to see his mother.  
  
Houki had heard the night before that her son had returned, but had not wanted   
to disturb he and his wife. She was preparing tea where he was led in by one of   
her maids. Boushin instantly bowed and remained on one knee. "Your highness.   
Suzaku alone has lead me back to you." The empress smiled. "Ah, Boushin. Come,   
get up and give your mother a hug. He grinned and embraced her, kissing her   
cheek. "How is everything, son? Your father, and the troops… I trust they are   
safe?" He nodded. "Yes, Ma. We would have been home in a month or two anyways.   
The war is as good as ours, all we need is for Kutou to sign some documents for   
peace, and we'll let their captive's go." She patted him on the arm.  
  
"And how was your wife last night? She's been so worried you wouldn't be home in   
time, and we were just a week ago allowed to alert her parents of her condition,   
but they're days away form here." He blinked. "You mean she's only had you this   
entire time? I thought at least Chihei would… Kiori's been through a lot then."   
Houki poured him some tea and took a sip of hers before stating, "Yes. She   
certainly has." After the two had a very brief conversation summarizing the   
entire war, Boushin felt that he needed to be back with Kiori. After stopping by   
and picking up some breakfast for them both, he headed back to their room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the next two weeks went by, the entire palace waited on any signs of Kiori's   
labor beginning. They were all extra careful when around her and acted like they   
had to talk in a whisper. Boushin knew this annoyed her. The third day after she   
was supposed the have given birth, a letter came to her from her parents. She   
grabbed it from Boushin and almost ripped it in two. "We're on our way." She   
read to him. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "They'll be here in time. I   
know they will."   
  
The baby was a week late. Kiori was nervous and worried and excited… but she   
wanted her mother. The empress had done all right, but what she needed the most   
was to have Chihei by her side. One evening, Kiori was sitting by the fire   
reading, and having some tea when she spilt it all over herself… or so she   
thought. Feeling a sharp pain echo throughout her body, she yelled as loud as   
she could, "BOUSHIN!!!" The prince, who had been getting himself some sake, ran   
into the room, glanced down at her, and immediately scooped her up into his arms   
and set her down on the bed. "Kiori… should I go get the Mitsukake?" she nodded   
quickly and then collapsed against the pillows.  
  
Boushin thanked Suzaku that Mitsukake had stayed behind at the palace, even if   
it did mean his father and the troops were without his talent. The troops had   
doctors to tend to them, and Hotohori knew that if Mitsukake came along, he   
would be compelled to use his healing powers more than he could handle. The   
prince didn't bother to knock, and entered the hospice almost collapsing.   
"MITSUKAKE! Kiori---" he was cut off by the doctor, putting his hand silently on   
his shoulder, telling him without words to calm down. Houki was alerted by   
Mitsukake's assistant, and met them in the prince's chambers minutes later.  
  
Kiori was seriously in pain. She had been having agonizing contractions for   
quite a while, and wanted more than anything to go to bed. Finally, Mitsukake   
instructed Boushin to take her on a walk, to see if that might induce labor.   
Boushin had no clue how that would help, but decided that he might just be   
better of taking the doctor's advice. Kiori was leaning on Boushin and walking   
very slowly when they heard noise coming from the palace gate. The prince took   
in a breath of air. "The war's over." Kiori looked up at him. "You mean they're   
back? That's great!" He nodded. They walked for about 10 seconds more when there   
was a completely audible… and very familiar shouting from the other side of the   
palace. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER IS GIVING BIRTH??!!??" Boushin blinked. "I   
think your father's home." You could hear footsteps running from the hospice and   
finally Chihei came into view. "Kiori!" She ran over to her daughter and hugged   
her as if she were a porcelain doll. "Why the hell didn't you send for us??"   
Kiori would have answered, but instead she grabbed Boushin and winced. Tasuki,   
coming around the corner as fast as he could, scooped her up and kissed her   
forehead. "How's my girl?" A large sweatdrop appeared on Chihei's forehead.   
"She's about to have a baby, ya idiot." Tasuki's eyes grew wide as he headed   
towards the hospice at light's speed.   
  
  
  
Boushin sighed as he sipped his sake. It had been 10 hours since they had forced   
him out of the room. Tasuki was sitting beside him, jabbering on about something   
or another… most likely telling a story that Boushin didn't care about, nor have   
the maturity to hear. Finally, after multiple screams and yelling like bloody   
hell, Chihei cracked the door open. "Boushin, I think you might want to come in   
here." Tasuki got up as well, but Chihei stopped him. "Let them have some time   
alone" The red headed seishi grumbled some curse and gave his wife a hug. "So,   
I'm a grandpa? I'm not old enough for that. We're not that old, are we?" She   
shook her head. "Not in the least."  
  
Boushin stepped into the room. His heart was beating 100 miles an hour as he   
glanced at his wife. She had tears in her eyes. In her arms was a beautiful   
baby… all you could see from the blanket around the child was a head of   
jet-black hair. The hair was a symbol of the royal line. She looked at her   
husband with loving eyes. He came around beside the bed and kneeled so that he   
was eye level with her. Looking into the eyes of his newborn child, he heard his   
wife utter in a voice almost impossible to hear, "You have an heir." The prince   
touched the child's head softly. "I have a son? I… I'm a father…" Not being able   
to hold back any longer, she let the tears flow. After about five minutes,   
Tasuki and Chihei entered. Kiori, honestly, just wanted to sleep. She did so for   
about ten minutes, when Houki woke her up.   
  
"Are you going to sleep knowing that you're son has no name?" she asked quietly.   
Boushin smiled down at her. "Well Kiori… It's up to you. I have no idea."   
Kiori's eyes softened when she saw Boushin holding their son. "I think….   
Danyuu." Boushin looked down at his son. "Danyuu… I think it suits you nicely…"  
  
  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Well, I'll have the next chapter up soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Kiori falls asleep beside a tree, leavin...

Intro: This is about four months after Kiori gave birth… she's been slightly sick, but recovered, and Boushin is determined to get her out and about  
  
Kiori did not appreciate being dragged along by her husband. "Boushin… I really don't feel like…" He looked over to her. "Come on Kiori! It'll be fun! After dinner we can go for a wa--" She cut him of with a pleading statement, "Boushin, any other day I'd say yes… but right now I just want to rest." He smiled and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. It was up in a clip above her head, but some had fallen out. "Alright then." He said compassionately, and scooped his wife up into his arms. He walked into her garden… their garden… and sat down beside a large tree.  
  
She laid her head on his lap, and, feeling more comfortable than she had in weeks, fell fast asleep. Boushin sat there for about an hour, just watching her sleep. He then realized that his son was with Chihei, and gently picked Kiori up. He carried her to their quarters, laid her down softly, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Walking out of the palace area, he headed down to Tasuki and Chihei's house.  
  
Tasuki smiled when he heard a knock on the door. Its Kiori, he thought, coming to get Danyuu. He lifted the sleeping boy out of Kiori's old crib, wrapped a blanket around him, and walked to the door. He was disappointed not to see Kiori, but handed the child to Boushin. "So where's my girl tonight Boushin?" He smiled. "She had a big day, I guess. We were in the garden and she fell fast asleep." Tasuki nodded. "Well, don't let her do too much. She's strong, and tries to handle too many things at the same time, like her mom. If you don't watch out she'll be doing everything herself." "Alright, thanks. For keeping this one too…" Tasuki smiled and went back inside, pushed his shoes off, and fell on the bed next to his wife, who was already fast asleep.  
  
Boushin awoke in the night to find Kiori sitting up in bed feeding their son. He sat up and yawned. "What time is it?" She didn't even blink. "4:00" She finished feeding him and walked back to the crib and placed Danyuu in it. He immediately started crying. "Oh go to sleep. I'm tired as hell and don't need this right now…" She rubbed her eyes as Boushin stood up. "I'll get him back to sleep. You get in--" before he could finish what he was saying she was asleep, and fell backwards almost causing him to fall over. He placed her on the bed and walked over to the crib and sat down in the chair beside it.  
  
"Shh… go to sleep Danyuu…" The boy continued crying until Boushin gently picked him up. He rubbed the boys back, patting it gently. In about five minutes Danyuu was out like a light. He put him back in the crib and climbed back into bed  
  
Boushin woke up at 7, his usual time. Danyuu was still asleep, thank goodness, and so was Kiori. He pulled the covers off of himself, and Kiori flipped over still asleep, to occupy his side of the bed as well. He found his eyes wandering her body, studying every inch. Then he shook his head clear and stood up. He was, well, not happy about the fact that he hadn't gotten any for 11 months… and it was killing him. Last night he had planned to… but obviously that hadn't worked out. He got dressed and left a note to Kiori, half explaining his "plans", snickered, and then walked out of the room. 


End file.
